Evangelion Revisited: Phatty’s ‘What If?’
by RuDaGuR
Summary: What event was so pivotal to the story of Eva that when changed it would create a new, but still familier, saga of action, romance, angst, mysterie, and every thing else that we all love about Evangelion. Read on and you just might find out. Chap 2 comin


Evangelion Revisited: Phatty's 'What If?'

Author: RuDaGuR

Editor: P.E. McDugen

Chapter 1: Angel Attack!

Disclamer:  I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion (A.K.A. Shin Seiki Evangelion).  Ganix, project Eva, Movic, ADV, Manga, the Swedish mafia, Land O Lakes (you know … the butter people), the SEBM (society for effeminate business men), and Jerry Falwell do. 

Key:     " … " Some one is talking

            ' … ' Some one is thinking

* check the author's notes

In the year 2015

The helicopter flew low over the waters of Tokyo bay as it traversed above what was once the greatcity of Tokyo.  A few skyscrapers poked their blunt heads from the cerulean surface reminding the world that at one time the capital of Japan stood here, but know rested below in its watery grave.  Usually the buildings pined alone in the depths, today was different though, today they had a unexpected visitor. It was in fact that very visitor that held the attention of the J.S.S.D.F* helicopter the sped along above the water.  The great monster, for monster was the only word that could describe such a creature,slowly made its way through the buildings of old Tokyo, seemingly unconcerned by the helicopter above.  The creature made no movement of limb, no kicking of a leg nor swish of a flipper, as it swamit simply glided through the water at a speed that made a helicopter necessary to track it.  Soon it would reach the shoreline, and the mobile artillery battalion that was waiting for it.

"Can you get any readings from the target?"  Command asked the pilot of the helicopter.

"Negative.  It doesn't appear to be blocking the sensors, they just don't read anything.  If you ask me we're lucky the thing shows up on radar."

"Understood.  Ascend to 500 feet and paint the target for artillery fire."

"Affirmative."

The Helicopter rose high into the sky and soon the submerged monster was painted by the chopper's TAG*.

"Target confirmed."  The commander of the MAB* radioed to base.  "Awaiting command to fire."

"You May Fire at will."

"Yes Sir!"  The commander looked out over the water of Tokyo bay toward his unseen adversary 'I guess I won't get to see what this thing looks like after all.' He thought to himself with a grin.  He then shifted his gaze from the endless blue of Tokyo Bay to the Shoreline, admiring the sheer immensity of the arsenal that laid at his disposal. 'This many guns could sink a fleet!  Good thing I'm a firm believer in over kill.'  With that saidthe commander steeled the look on his face and brought is right arm into the air.  He took one last look out over the water, and with a sharp cut down with his hand, unleashed hell. 

The roar of artillery fire was soon accompanied by the hissing of steam and boiling water as the might of the J.S.S.D.F artillery blanketed Tokyo bay.  Buildings that lay untouched by human hands for 15 years disintegrated in a torrent of fire and destruction.  A wave of hot mist enveloped the MAB as a warm rain drizzled down on them, cooling the hot cannons, which removed the unwelcome visitor from their doorstep… Or at least that's what they thought. 

"Attack complete, awaiting confirmation of destruction of the target."  The commander spoke into his radio.  'Not that it's necessary, nothing on earth could have survived that attack.'  The commander leaned back agents the hatch of his command vehicle and threw his head back with a hearty laugh.  "We may just be a defense force, but we sure can pack a punch!"  He bellowed into the mist.  Unfortunately his celebration was cut short as he brought his eyes down from the heavens.  The commander's brow creased in confusion as his eyes focused on the huge shadow in the mist.  

Fear resonated from the helicopter pilot as he saw that the objective was still moving on the radar, as if it were totally oblivious to their previous attack. "Target still active, I repeat target still active!"

"What the hell?"

The commander probably would have chosen different words, if he had known that those would be his last.  That is unless you count the scream that pierced the mist as, for the second time that day, something unleashed hell.

______________________________________________________________________________

The flash of light caught Misato's eye as she sped along the empty streets of Tokyo 3.  "Looks like it made it to shore.  Poor bastards probably never saw it coming."  Misato glanced at the picture of a teenage boy that rested on the passenger seat as she down shifted and sent her car sliding around a corner and punched it down the street.  "I hope he's still there."

______________________________________________________________________________

"As of 12:30 p.m. today a state of emergency has been declared for the Kanto and Suga region of the Koto district."  The pleasant voice continued to recite it's warning over the Emergency Response Channel, drilling its words of advice into the souls of all those who have yet to find cover from it's mantra.   Luckily for Shinji, he had tuned out the chant after the first three minutes.  His mind simply, was focused on other matters.  Shinji punched another set of numbers into the P.H.S., which he stood at, and waited for a response. 

"We are sorry, but this line has been temporarily disconnected.  We apologize for any inconvenience.  Thank you and have a nice day."  Shinji sighed as the automated voice once again told him that this phone wasn't working.  The young man pulled a photograph of Misato Katsuragi from his pocket and sighed once more.  "Maybe she isn't coming."  He said to himself as he looked about at his surroundings.  He stood alone on the steps of the rail station.  Every one else in the city had already evacuated to the shelters, and Shinji was beginning to think that that was a pretty good idea, a very good idea in fact.  Resolving to look for Miss Katsuragi after this emergency was taken care of, Shinji looked about for a sign to the nearest shelter when something blue caught his attention.  Turning quickly, Shinji focused his vision along the street, but it was gone.  'I could have sworn I saw a girl standing there a second ago.'

His musings were interrupted as a guided missile flew above his head and sharply cut the corner of the next street, to be shortly followed by another.  The shock wave that announced that the two missiles found their target knocked Shinji to the ground with a thud, but it was the target itself, who was know rounding the corner, that held him to the ground with fear.

The creature must have been at least 30 meters tall and would probably be taller if it wasn't hunched over.  The monster walked on two spindly legs that seemed impossibly small to support such a mass and had two equally spindly arms with long bone like spikes that jutted out from the elbows and ran back up along the arms.  In the middle of it's over sized chest was a twisted rib cage that cradled a large red orb, and just above that there was, what appeared to be, the things face.  A perfect circle marred only by two black pits that might serve as eyes and a long bone spike that pointed down to that red sphere.  Add a pair of bone like shoulder pads and you had a monstrosity that would drive coherent thought from any one, especially Shinji Ikari.

Shinji could only watch in terrified awe as the creature rounded the corner and slowly, in its awkward gait, made its way down the street.  A hum in the air ripped his attention from the monster**.**  As Shinji looked up he saw that the sky was filling with J.S.S.D.F. attack VTOLs*.  The VTOLs quickly circled the target and soon rockets and hot lead filled the sky around the monster and the teenage boy.  With a cry Shinji raised his arms above his head to shield himself as a small blue sports car slid to a stop in front of him.  The puzzled look on Shinji's face was soon replaced by one of relief as the passenger door swung open and the boy looked upon the face of Misato Katsuragi.  

"Sorry I'm late."  She said with a smile and a wink.  "Get in."

Shinji wasted no time jumping into the car, swinging the door shut before he even landed in the seat.

"Let's go!"  Misato shouted enthusiastically as she spun the car about and took off as the second wave of fire struck the target.  The shock wave shook the little car as Misato pulled the emergency brake throwing the small car into a fast spin, barely dodging the rather large foot of the hideous creature.  Shinji watched out the back window of the car, as the monster seemed to survey his attackers then, fluently, raised its arm above its head.  The long spike that jutted from its elbow started to glow in an almost pink color and to Shinji's surprise quickly slid through the creatures arm and out of it's palm straight into one of the VTOLs that hovered around the beast.  With speed that seemed alien to the shambling monster the "piledriver" sent two more VTOLs to the ground before the surprised pilots pulled out side of the monsters range of attack.  Unfortunately for the J.S.S.D.F defenders the retreat was short lived.  Shinji looked on in amazement as the air around the monster seemed to distort and the large red orb in the center of its chest started to radiate a bright light.  The buildings and the VTOLs circling in the sky around the monster shattered as an invisible force slammed into them, and that same force sent the clumsy monster through the air.  The creature landed with a thud, and after taking one last look at its fallen adversaries, continued its journey toward Tokyo 3.

"What is that thing?"  Shinji asked as he turned back in his seat.  

"That thing is an …"

______________________________________________________________________________

" … Angel"

"Yes."  Commander Ikari responded to the comment made by his second in command. 

"It has been fifteen years since the first."  Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki commented to his commander.

"And know the Angels have returned."  Ikari said as he looked down upon the J.S.S.D.F commanders.

"The second attack wave has been completely destroyed!"  An aid shouted up to the three men in command of the forces that were to defend Tokyo 3.

The commander wasted no time in his response.  "Send in the third attack wave!  Mobilize the tank battalion!"

All those present in the command center watched on the large screen as the tank battalion moved in to intercept the target.  They didn't have to wait long as, once again, cannon fire and rockets filled the air.  The tank battalion held nothing back as round after round hit their mark.  The target was enveloped by fire and smoke as score upon score of rocket and light missals struck the creature.

"Every round struck the target, but there appears to be no damage!"  The field commander shouted through the radio.  "We haven't even put a scratch on this thing!"

"Looks like an A.T. Field" the Sub-Commander commented, rather casually, to Ikari.  

"Yes, conventional weapons are useless against the Angels."

Screams filled the airwaves as the third attack wave disappeared in a wave of energy.  "Send in the bombers!  Hold nothing back!"  The J.S.S.D.F commander ordered.

Within minutes a massive J.S.S.D.F bomber approached the Angel.  The pilot activated his TAG and once the lock was confirmed released his payload.  With a roar, a missile almost the length of the Angel dropped from the massive plane and rocketed its way towards the beast.  The Angel cocked its head and watched as the second most powerful weapon of the J.S.S.D.F approached.  With unbelievable speed the monster raised its arm and caught the projectile with its three-fingered hand.  There was a momentary contest of strength between the powerful engines of the missile and the rather week looking arm of the Angel, and it appeared that the engines had won.  The warhead shattered against the Angels palm and the missile pushed its way up the creature's arm like a comical glove.  Once again the Angel disappeared in a cloud of fire and smoke, and once again, as the wind blew the smoke away, the Angel was left standing.

The J.S.S.D.F commander slammed his fist down on the table in frustration.  "We've thrown every thing we have at that thing and all for nothing!"  He cried, despair evident in his voice.  The commander's mourning was interrupted by the ringing of the red phone next to him.  Every one watched as the commander stared at the phone, letting it ring, as if he were afraid to hear the voice on the other end.  Finally, to the relief of all present, he picked up the receiver and raised it to his ear.

"Yes sir.  I understand.  We will proceed with plan 'B'."

______________________________________________________________________________

"What are they up to now?"  Misato asked no one in particular as she watched the Angel and its combatants from out her window.  Shinji, the Angel all but forgotten , couldn't help but admire Miss Katsuragi's … assets as she leaned out the window of the small sports car.  The two had made good their escape from the city below and were now on a ridge above the battleground.  Misato, with her knees on the seat and elbows on the door, was leaning out the window watching the Angel with a pair of long ranged binoculars and Shinji was sitting in the passenger seat watching the way Misato's short dress was slowly working its way up her legs.

Misato frowned as she looked upon the Angel.  All three attack waves, artillery, VTOLs, and tanks, were completely destroyed, not to mention the failure of the high output missile.  The J.S.S.D.F seemed to be out of options, and now they only had a few scout choppers circling the Angel at, what they hoped, was a safe distance.  Misato's eyes widened as the helicopters quickly pulled away from the target and a second bomber could be seen approaching, flying far too high for conventional weaponry.

"Oh no!  There actually going to use an N^2 mine!"  She cried as she jerked her upper body back into the car.  "Get down!"  She shouted as she dived into the passenger seat, pulling the teenage boy out of harms way and, at the same time, inadvertently introducing him to the rest of her figure.  This moment of blessed glory was short lived as the sky around the car was filled with a bright white light and the loudest sound Shinji had ever heard.  Shortly thereafter the shock wave of the low yield nuclear bomb struck the car lifting it up onto its side and pushed the vehicle back away from the ridge.

______________________________________________________________________________

"We got it!"  The J.S.S.D.F commander cried as he through his hands up into the air.  Shouts of victory soon followed and the sense of defeat was lifted from the command center as those present gazed at the white light that enveloped their screen and celebrated their victory.  Well, not every one celebrated.  The two commanders of NERV remained silent and looked down at the rest from their lofty perch as they awaited the inevitable.

"Shock wave approaching."  An aid commented as the visual was replaced by fuzzy static.  Those present in the command center waited, with smug looks upon their faces, for the sensor system and video to be restored.  With a beep the ground sensors were restored and the commander was in for a surprise.

"There is an energy source at the epicenter."  And aid exclaimed in surprise

"What?"  The commander responded, the confidence no longer in his voice.

"Camera restored….IT'S STILL THERE!"

The commander stared at the screen in front of him.  The creature, though it did appear to be damaged, still stood in the crater caused by the N^2 mine.

"What in Hell is that thing?"  The commander voiced in despair.

"Indeed."  Gendo said quietly to himself.

______________________________________________________________________________

Misato let out a low whistle as she examined the Angel through her binoculars once more.  The monster looked pretty torn up, and it appeared to be breathing rather heavily through some sort of gills on its shoulders.

"That aught to slow it down for a little while at least."  She said to herself as she turned to survey the damage to her car and passenger.  Shinji was fine and was also looking at the Angel in the distance.  The car on the other hand was probably going to need some work. It laid battered on it's side, and looked to be as torn up as the angel.  

"Good thing I always keep some duct tape in the trunk.  Hey Shinji!  Come over here and give me a hand!"

Misato's voice startled Shinji out of his thoughts.  "Oh, OK!"  And with that followed Misato around the car.  The two leaned into the car and with a mighty shove put it back on four wheels, were it belonged.

"Thanks Shinji!  You're pretty useful."  Misato said to her young companion.

"Your welcome."  He responded back.  "But I should be thanking you, you saved me back there."

"Don't worry about it."  Misato said a smile all ready returning to her face.  

"So Shinji Ikari, we meet at last."

______________________________________________________________________________

With a little duck tape and some stolen batteries the duo was on their way once more.  "I've picked up the Third Child and I'm returning to base."  Misato spoke into her car phone.  "Could you have a car train waiting for me?  An express of course.  No, that's ok. I picked him up so I'll make sure he gets to the hanger ok.  Ok, bye!"  Misato put the phone down and regretted the Angels timing.  'I can't believe my car is wrecked, and after I just got it repaired!  33 more payments to go … and … and look at my dress!  My favorite dress!  It's ruined! Awwwwwww!'

"Um, Miss Kasteragi?'  Shinji's voice awoke Misato from her mental anguish.

"Oh, you can call me Misato."

"Um, Misato … those batteries.  Isn't that steeling?"  Shinji asked.

"Well, technically you could say that."  Misato responded.  "But I am a government agent, and it was an emergency.  We did need a working car after all, so every thing will be just fine.  OK?  OK!"

Shinji frowned.  "I don't think any one will buy that excuse."

"You're no fun.  You know you're not as cute as I thought you were" 

Shinji humphed and crossed his arms in his seat.

"Oh, angry?  I'm sorry."  Misato spoke with sarcasm dripping in her voice.  "You're just a boy you know."

"And you're not as mature as I thought you'd be either."

Misato let out a low growl and cut a sharp corner slamming Shinji into the car door.

"Hey!  Watch it! Ahhhhh!"

______________________________________________________________________________

The stench of defeat hung heavy in the air of the command center.  The J.S.S.D.F commanders had thrown every thing that they had at the beast, including the single most powerful weapon at their disposal and still the Angel lived.  All in attendance watched in silence through the eyes of the scout chopper circling the target.  Every since the detonation of the N^2 mine the Angel had ceased its attack and seemed to be breathing through large gills on its shoulders.

One of the techs broke the uneasy silence.  "It appears that the target has recovered 13% of its lost body mass."

"It's regenerating itself."  Fuyutsuki once again, resumed his conversation with Ikari.

"With out that ability it wouldn't be able to operate with out support."  Ikari responded as the feed from the chopper disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hm … it is upgrading its operational parameters."  Fuyutsuki commend on the attack.

"And it's getting smarter." 

______________________________________________________________________________

Misato and Shinji had reached the car train and were settled in for the short ride to NERV headquarters.

"NERV?"  Shinji said, the question evident in his voice.

"That's right, NERV."  Misato replied.  "It's a top secret organization under the control of the UN."

"Does my father work here?"  He asked.

"Uh huh, didn't any one tell you?"

"No, all my teachers just said he was doing something important to the future of mankind."

"NERV certainly is that."  Misato pulled a booklet from her glove compartment and handed it to Shinji.  "Here read this."  

"Welcome to NERV." Shinji read the cover and opened the booklet.

As Shinji opened the folder Misato took her first good look at her newest companion.  After giving him a good look over out of the corner of her eye she decided that he really didn't look much like the commander at all, except for the eyes.  Darkness, deep enough to lose yourself, but where the commanders were cold and hard as ice Shinji's were soft, and had a something else in them …weariness… or at least that was the only way Misato could describe them.  No he didn't remind her of the commander at all, but there was something familiar about him.  Something in the face … she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was sure that she should know what it is.

Misato's examination was interrupted as Shinji was distracted from his reading by the view from his window as the car train left the tunnel and started to descend in open air.  Shinji started in amazement, as he looked down into a massive spherical cavern lighted by huge mirrors high above him.  Below he could see a large black pyramid in the center of the cavern and above buildings hung from the ceiling like great stalactites.  Forests, lakes, and other buildings were scattered around the large cave.  It was like a country underground.

"Wow, a real geo-front."  Shinji exclaimed in excitement.

"That's right."  Misato couldn't help but smile at the beaming look on the young mans face.  "This is NERV central, mankind's last defense."

______________________________________________________________________________

"We have no other option, so we are turning command of this operation over to you Ikari."

The atmosphere in the command center had turned grim.  It was obvious that there was nothing that the J.S.S.D.F could do to stop the Angel.  Admitting defeat and turning command over to Ikari and NERV was not high on the commander's list of good ideas, but he had no choice.

Commenting once more the commander turned and left the room.  "Don't betray our trust."

"Do you think we can do it?"  The sub commander asked Ikari. 

"That is why NERV exists."  Was his reply.

"What are you going to do?"

"Activate Unit 01."

"Activate it?  But we have no pilot."

"The third child has just arrived."

______________________________________________________________________________

"All systems appear in good order."  Maya Ibukey said to her sempai.  ****

"Excellent."  Dr. Ritsuko Akagi responded to her young protégé.  "All we need now is the pilot."

"Captain Katsuragi has already arrived.  She should have been here by now."

"She is probably lost again."  Dr. Akagi said, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.  "See if you can find her."

Lt. Ibukey punched away at the keypad in front of her and soon found the location of the lost Cap. Katsuragi.  "She is in section B2 on the 23 floor, east wing."  

"I'll be right back, have every thing ready for me."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Dr. Akagi made her way through the twisting corridors and up and down the numerous escalators that made her path to Misato and Shinji.  'This place may have been constructed to make any one who tries to invade lose their way, but that's no excuses!  She should have figured it out by now!'  Dr. Akagi turned a corner and found the door she was looking for.  She stood directly in front of the door and didn't have to wait long before it swung open and she looked upon the startled face of Captain Misato Katsuragi.

"Oh, Hi Ritsuko."  Misato said in a timid voice.

"Lost again are we?"  Ritsuko responded with sarcasm in her voice.  "We don't have time for this, the Angel will resume its attack any time now!"  

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry!  But we're here now aren't we?"

Risuko just sighed.  "Is this him?"

"Yep, the Marduke report said he is the third child.  Meet Shinji Ikari."  Misato made the introduction with a flourish.

"Its nice to meet you Shinji."  Ritsuko said.

"Oh, thanks."  The boy responded as he looked up from the welcome booklet still held in his hands.  Absorbed in its pages Shinji had missed Misato's introduction.

"I'm afraid he's just like his father."  Misato said with a sigh.

"Oh?  How's that?"  Ritsuko asked. 

"The gruff and unfriendly type."

______________________________________________________________________________

"Take over for me here."  Ikari command his second as he hit a button on the lift and descended into the floor.

"Their first meeting in 3 years."  Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki smiled to himself.  His thoughts were interrupted by one of the techs.  "The Target has resumed activities!"

"Go to level one alert!"  He barked back. 

'Its time.'

______________________________________________________________________________

Shinji was rather impressed with Dr. Akagi as he and Misato followed her through the halls of NERV central.  The identical hallways, random featureless doors, endless escalators, and the frequent elevators completely confused Shinji, but they didn't seem to bother Ritsuko at all.  Seemingly with no rhyme or reason she chose her path and before long the trio entered a strange room filled with a soft, dark, red light.  The source of the light was a massive tank, almost like a giant aquarium, that made up the wall to Shinji's right.  Behind a thick pain of glass was a dark red liquid that gave off an almost soothing glow.  The wall to Shinji's left was shrouded in darkness that swallowed the red light, and the floor in front of him rose at a 45 degree angle into more darkness over head.  Dr. Akagi walked over to a control panel that sat upon a pedestal in the corner of the room, and with a few quick keystrokes the floor lurched under Shinji's feet and the three passengers rose up along the angled tract into the dark.

Shinji gazed into the dark liquid, looking for some explanation in its depths, but failing to find any justification for it he returned to his 'Welcome to NERV' packet.  Misato watched the red light play off Shinji's features as his attention was absorbed in the pamphlet.  

'He is taking all this pretty well, considering.'  She had to admit.  'It's not every day you almost get stepped on by a fifty foot tall monster, join a secret organization whose purpose is to save the world, and see you farther who you haven't even spoken to for three years.'Misato couldn't help but smile. 'You are quite a interesting young man, aren't you Shinji Ikari?'  And the icing on the cake was the secret hidden in his face.  Misato again tried to solve the puzzle she had found in Shinji's face back in the car.  There definitely was something there … something familiar, that she had seen before.  She had never meet Shinji's mom, Misato had joined NERV several years after the accident, so that couldn't be it.  It definitely wasn't the commander. 'Yes, you certainly are an interesting boy.'  Butthis mystery would have to wait for another time, even if Misato couldn't discern that certain something in his face, she couldn't help seeing how small the boy looked, especially with the great shadow that had emerged behind him as they continued upward. 'Its just not right, putting such a burden on children' she thought.  Misato sighed and turned to her other companion. 

"What's the status of the target?"  Misato asked.

"The N^2 mine slowed it down, but it should commence its attack any time now."  Ritsuko said in a matter of fact tone.

"I see."  Misato said quietly, almost to herself.  "What about Unit-00?"  She asked.

"Its still in stasis, we have enough time to bring it out of lock down, but we don't know if it will activate, let alone if it can be piloted in combat."

"And Unit-01?"

"Its ready to go and as of the last test Rei had achieved 83% synchronization …"

"But???"  

"But, she still can't get Unit-01 to produce an A.T. Field, and even if she could she is in no physical condition to pilot in an actual combat situation." 

"I see … so what are we going to do?" 

Ritsuko briefly looked at Shinji diligently studying the pamphlet before him, before turning away to cast her gaze into the murky red haze of the holding tank, as if trying to escape the question asked of her.  

"The Commander has a plan." 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

It was almost there … it could feel it, the pull that guided it through this human city of steel and glass.  The humans had tried to stop it with their guns and bombs, but it didn't matter to the Angel, it was almost there.  It was strange, that's is if one could classify the emotion the creature felt as "strange", that it didn't hear the call, but that too didn't matter.  It was almost there.  

The creature wandered now, unopposed, through the streets of Tokyo III.  Ever since the J.S.S.D.F turned over command to NERV there had been no attempt to stop the Angel.  Why would there be?  Commander Ikari knew that nothing they had could stop the creature, except the Evangelion.  So the Commander let it walk on, and walk on it did.  

The creature caused no petty acts of vandalism.The Angel simply didn't care about such things.  If there was a building in its path, it walked around it.  A bridge, it walked over it.  If there were cars in the street, it weaved its way between them. The Angel seemed to be taking its time on the slow journey to its destination, and it was close.  The Angel stopped at an intersection like any other in the city.  There were no special buildings or streets here, but then again this wasn't the destination. No, not this place, a place under this place … yes, it was being drawn under the concrete and dirt.  The Angel stood in the middle of the street for a time, almost like it was deciding what to do now.  Then, with out any warning, a white light, almost like a star, burst into life in side the creature's hollow eyes.  The light "twinkled" in the black pits and faded away, just as the ground in front of the monster erupted in a towering pillar of light and heat.  The attack blasted into the armored plaiting that surrounded the geo-front.  The Angel didn't punch through with its first attack, but that didn't matter.

It was here.

______________________________________________________________________________

The large door closed behind the trio and the room was plunged into darkness.

"Who turned out the lights? What's going on!?!"  Shinji cried with freight.  Shinji let out another cry as the lights turned back on and he was face to face with a giant purple monster.  Its head and shoulders rose up out of the same red liquid that Shinji had just seen in the giant tank.  Its face was all sharp angels, and fierce features.  A long horn projected from its forehead, and jutting from its chin was an almost Egyptian looking goatee, like ones possessed by pharos.  A large 'fin' sprouted from each shoulder and on its arms Unit-01 was written in large white lettering.  But it was the eyes that held his attention.  Sharp angels and dark depths, they didn't look like eyes of a machine… they looked … asleep. 

"What is this?  A robot?"  Shinji quickly flipped trough the pages of his welcome book searching for answers.

"You won't find this in there."  Risuko said with amusement in her voice.  "This is the Artificial Life Form Evangelion, Unit 01.  It is mankind's last hope of defeating the Angels." 

"Evangelion, is this my fathers work?"  Shinji asked with awe.

"Correct."  The voice that Shinji hadn't heard in three years drew his eyes to the glass wall above the Eva were his father stood.

"Father."  Shinji said timidly and lowered his eyes.

Gendo humphed.  "It's been while." Gendo looked down upon his son for the first time in 3 years.  'He has Yui in his face.' He whispered.  Gendo's musings were interrupted as an explosion could be heard overhead.  "It's here, right above us."  He said to himself.  "It must sense us."  A second explosion followed the first and Misato turned a worried look towards Ritsuko.

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"We are going to activate Unit 01."

"Activate Unit 01!  But Rei can't do it!  We have no pilot!  Wait, you mean … ?"

"That's right, a pilot was just delivered."  Dr. Akagi turned to the young man between them.  "Shinji, you will pilot it."

"Me?  You want me to pilot that thing!"  Shinji exclaimed.

"That is correct."  His father replied from his perch above the Eva.

"But I can't, I've never seen any thing like this before!"

"You will be instructed."

"Why me?  Why does it have to be me?"  

"Because there is no one else who can."

Shinji started into his father's cold eyes.  He turned to Misato for help, but she just started back at him.  

"Get in."  Was her only reply to his pleading look.

"Why now?  Why this?  Why after three years?  Why send for me know?"  Shinji screamed at his father.

"Because I have a use for you."

"I knew it was going to be like this, I just knew it.  You only pay attention to me when you need something.  Why did I think it was going to be any different this time?  Why did I even bother to come here?!?!"  Shinji cried as he collapsed to the floor.

"Why did you come here Shinji?"  Misato asked kneeling down next to him.  "You mustn't run away.  You must confront your father, and confront your fears."

Shinji just sat on the floor before the unblinking stare of the Evangelion.  Gendo frowned and spoke into his communicator.  "Fuyutsuki, the third is unusable, wake up Rei."

"Can she do it?"  His sub-commander asked with concern.

"She isn't dead yet."

"Understood."  Fuyutsuki responded with grudging acceptance.

"Rei?"  The commander spoke.

"Yes?"  The response came in a quite feminine voice.

"Our spare has failed; you will sortie in Unit 01."

"Yes, sir."  

Shinji looked up as the door on the opposite side of the bridge opened and a teenage young girl was wheeled in on a stretcher.  From head to toe she was covered in bandages, and an IV was attached to her arm.  Her other arm was in a sling and her left eyes was bandaged over.  She was vary pale, almost ghost like, and had blue hair.  'Blue hair … ' a memory awaked in Shinji's mind.  'Was this her?'  

Ritsuko walked over to the stretcher and took the girls hand.

"Simai?*" The girl spoke, the question in her voice as evident as the pain.

"It will be all right."  Ritsuko spoke to the girl before turning her sorrow filled eyes to Shinji.

Shinji could see the pleading in Ritsuko's eyes.  If he didn't do it, this girl would have to.  And from the looks of it, she wouldn't live long in side the Eva.  Shinji looked back at humanities last hope, and its unwavering gaze.  This was it, the moment of truth.  The next few seconds would decide Shinji's fate, the girl's fate, and perhaps the fate of mankind.  The world seemed to stand still as Shinji looked deep into the eyes of machine.  Every one waited to see what the boy's decision would be.  Actually, not every one waited.  The Angel didn't believe in moments of truth.  

The third blast ripped a hole in the Geo-Front and sent broken rock and buildings down upon the great black pyramid.  The entire building shook with the impact, and the huge lights hanging above Shinji's head broke free of their restraints.  'I guess the Angel decided for me' Shinji thought to himself as he closed his eyes and waited to be crushed by the falling glass and metal.  The sound of tearing steal and a great crash made the boy jump as he waited for death to come.  

But it didn't. 

Shinji opened his eyes and saw a massive purple hand sheltering him from the fallen rubble.

"Eva activated itself!"  A tech shouted over the intercom with a startled voice.   "It ripped clean out of the right arm restraint!"

"That's impossible!"  Dr. Akagi cried from the floor the blast having knocked every one from their feet.  "The entry plug wasn't even inserted!"

Misato looked at Shinji, and then the Eva.  'Was it willing to protect something?  Is it him?  Its him!'  She thought in astonishment.

Gendo smiled.

Shinji looked over to the girl on the stretcher.  The blast had turned it over and she was lying on the ground with pain all over her face.  Shinji ran over and knelt beside her, picking her up in his arms.  The girl cried in pain and winched as she lay against his chest.  Tears ran down her face from her red eyes as she cried into Shinji's shirt.  Shinji felt something wet agents his hand and gasped as the saw blood on his palm, her blood.  Shinji closed his fist and shut his eyes.  'I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away!'  

"I'll do it!"

______________________________________________________________________________

The next few moments were a blur.  The young girl was swept away from Shinji's arms and Misato disappeared to the control room above.  Ritsuko led him up a narrow stair was and across a causeway to a platform near the Eva's head.

"Here, put this on."  Dr. Akagi instructed as she handed Shinji what appeared to be a child's headband.

"What's this for?"  Shinji asked as the sespicaly eyed the headband.

"We call it a head set, it will transmit your mental commands to the Evangellion."  The Doctor explained as she flipped trough the papers on her clipboard.

"Mental commands?"  Shinji asked, a little confused.

"Yes, mental commands.  You'll be able to control the Evangellion by projecting your thoughts to the control computer inside the machine.  It will all make sense once you've synched with it."

"Synched?"  

Ritsuko sighed.  "I know this is a lot to swallow right now Shinji, but we don't have any time.  I'll explain everything you need to know as we go, and when this is all over you and I will have a long talk about what all this means, but for now your going to have to trust me. "

"You mean trust my father."  The bitterness was evident in Shingi's voice.

'I can't blame him.' Ritsuko thought.  "That's right, trust your father, and me, and Misato.  I understand that you don't know me, but believe me, you're going to be all right."

He did trust her; he knew that it didn't make much sense.  He didn't even know this women and she wanted him to risk his life for more people he didn't know and a father that didn't want him.  But that girl had called her sister, and the pleading look in Ritsuko's eyes told him a lot.  He trusted her and if she said he would be ok, then he would believer her.

Having found his resolve Shinji placed the headset atop his head and affixed a look of determination upon his face.

Ritsuko smiled at the young man and walked over to, what Shinji guessed, was some kind of chair.

"This is the pilot's seat."  She instructed.  "We will get you strapped in here and this will be placed inside the entry plug over there."  She pointed to a long white tube suspended above and behind the Eva.  "Finally the entry plug will be inserted into the Eva and we can begin the start up sequence."

Shinji nodded, to show that he understood, and crawled up into the chair.  He had to admit it was rather comfortable.  The seat lied in a sharply reclined position, allowing the pilot the luxury of lying prostrate within the cockpit.  Two control panels rested to the immediate left and right sides of the seat, which were accompanied by, what appeared to be handgrips.Other then the grips there didn't appear to be any steering or weapon controls at all, and he said as much to the doctor.

"The grips are there to help you focus."  She explained.  "Once you have more experience you wont even need those.  You'll be able to control the Eva using only your mind."

Shinji swallowed hard.  Control it with his mind?  He still didn't understand at all, but Dr. Akagi said she would explain every thing he need to know, and all he could do was trust her and go on with this.

Ritsuko made a few more last checks on the pilot's chair before saying her farewells.  "I'm going to head up to the command center now, and start the activation procedure.  Remember, your going to be lifted into the entry plug, and then inserted into the Eva."  Ritsuko gave the nervous boy one last smile and a good luck before hurrying up to join Misato in the command center.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

"Signal plug terminator removed."  The tech announced over the intercom.  

"Affirmative."  Lt. Ibuky responded.  "Inserting the entry plug."

The long white tube containing a determined, but still frightened, Shinji Ikari was lifted from its maintenance platform and inserted into the open spine of the Evangelion.

"Entry plug inserted, filling the plug with LCL."

Shinji gasped as he felt liquid rise above his feet and up his lower body.  He barely managed to inhale before he was completely submerged in the sticky red liquid."

"Once your lungs have been filled with LCL your blood will be oxygenated directly."  Risuko explained through the comlink.  "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Shinji exhaled and tried to breath in the sticky substance.  It tasted vary salty, and smelt like blood.  He gagged a couple of times, and thought that he was going to throw up, but he was determined to pilot The Evangelion.  He calmed him self and managed to hold in his lunch.  Sure enough the doctor was right.  Once he got the liquid in and out of his lungs a few time it felt like breathing hot damp, vary damp, air.

"Main power activated, secondary connections established."  Lt. Ibukey continued with the activation sequence.

"Configure the language command logic for Japanese."  Dr. Akagi commanded.

Maya continued.  "Primary connection established.  Sync ratio at 41.3% and holding.  Harmonics seem steady."  The lieutenant said with a trace of surprise in her voice.

Risuko smiled.  "Its gonna work."  She turned to Commander Ikari.  "Eva Unit 01 activation complete."

"Can we rely do this?"  Sub Commander Fuyutsuki asked his old friend.

Gendo just smiled. 

Ritsuko turned to Misato and gave her a nod. 

"Right, remove the restraints!"  Misato ordered the techs.

"Primary lock bolts released!"  The Eva slouched forward as the lock bolts on its shoulders were released.

"Removing the umbilical bridge." The bridge from which Shinji first saw the Eva and had held Rei in his arms moved away from the giant.

"Secondary lock bolts released.  Removing primary and secondary restraints."  The restraints holding the Eva's shoulder blades and arms were pulled away and the mecha was free of its cage.

"Internal batteries charged.  External power circuit closed.  External power attached."  The tech finished the pre-launch sequence, as a long umbilical cable was attached to the Eva just below the shoulder blades.

'This just might work.'  Misato thought to herself before barking out the next command.  "Move Eva to the launch pad!"  The platform on which the giant stood jerked and slid along the floor and came to rest against the far wall of the hanger.  Shinji looked up and saw a panel open in the ceiling, followed by many more, and found him self looked into a long dark shaft.

"Eva secured to catapult, launch path clear."  Maya announced and waited for Misato's command.

Misato looked at Commander Ikari, and after his nod gave the final command.  "Launch Evangelion Unit 01."

Shinji stomach was driven into his crotch as the Eva was launched up into the shaft.  It seemed like he spent a lifetime traveling up in the darkness, watching each bar of light pass down his body as the Eva shot up the tunnel to the surface.  But sooner then he expedited he arrived at his destination. The panel in front of him folded up like a garage door and Shinji found him self among the towering buildings of Tokyo III.  It took a second for Shinji to adjust to the new scale of size, but he soon got his bearings and looked up along the street that he had arrived at.  At the other end of the street, standing before a blacked pit of concrete, dirt, and steal stood the Angel.  The creature turned around a fixated its hollow eyes on the Eva.   

Misato looked back at the Angel from the view point of the Eva.

'Don't get your self killed out there Shinji.'

Fly me to the moon … 

Author's Note: (a.k.a RuDaGuR's incoherent babble.)

3278

Ok, I know that is wasn't that much different, but give it some time and I promise that you won't be disappointed (famous last words).  Just to give you a heads up, we're looking at 26 chapters (maybe as long as this one) and I'll update as much as I can.  I got the next chapter pretty much planed out so it should be up soon.  Review if you can, even if all you say is you want me to right more, the more reviews (good and bad) the more motivated I'll be to write.  Sorry about the names, but my editor cares even less about them then I do, but I think you can figure out who is who.  I'm also looking for some pre-readers, ?who knows? if I had some this chapter might have come out a little better.  If you're interested email me at 'jobailey@liberty.edu' and let me know in the sub line that you wanna be a pre-reader.  The more pre-readers and reviews the faster the next chapter comes out.  That's about all I can think to write so on to the '*' and the editors note.

J.S.S.D.F – Japanese special self-defense force.

TAG – Target acquisition gear.

MAB – Mobile artillery battalion.

VTOL – Vertical take off and landing.

Simai – Sister

Editors Notes:

RuDaGuR:

And now ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure, no honor, to introduce you to Phatty Emeffen McDugen!

RuDaGuR:

He is gonna be editing my stuff you know...to make sure it doesn't suck

Phatty:

Yeah I guess that what you could say

Phatty:

I think my job could be concise down into making sure you spell Shinji 

S-h-i-n-j-i Instead of S-h-i-n-g-i

RuDaGuR:

I stopped doing that after the second version

Phatty:

Yeah, in you're mind, but somehow you managed not to relay that message to your fingers.

RuDaGuR:

Hey! if you just wrote 7,000 freaking words you'd miss some too!

Phatty:

Whatever! Don't get mad at me because you don't know when to stop working on you're "baby"

Phatty:

And that's another thing, stop telling these people that this is you're idea,  

you know full well that you stole it from me

RuDaGuR:

I did not, you gave it to me.

Phatty:

Gave it to you, GAVE IT TO YOU, I was talking about things I would like to write 

about and lo and behold you come and IM me that you've come up with this great Idea...which was mine you thief.

RuDaGuR:

It didn't go down like that and you know it

Phatty:

Well tell me how it went down then

RuDaGuR:

You said "hey what if this happened" and I said that would be cool and it was a good idea

Phatty:

Yada, yada, yada Well the point is you took my idea and now I'm just an editor to this project, not the author, not the co-author, just the lousy editor

Phatty:

I'm a glorified spell checker

(Phatty begins to weep openly into his hands)

RuDaGuR:

With the amount of stuff you change you might as well be a co-author

Phatty:

That's a good point why ain't I a co-author

RuDaGuR:

No way

Phatty:

Wha.........

RuDaGuR:

I don't write well with others

Phatty:

See, you sux 

Phatty: 

You stole my idea and you can't even make me a co-author

RuDaGuR:

well, I think that's enough from Phatty.

RuDaGuR:

We'll see ya all next time

Phatty:

What,  you can't censor me...mwh..

The truth..mwh..will be heard

(RuDaGuR Bounds and gags Phatty and throws him into a corner)

RuDaGuR:

We'll so much for that.  Bye everybody!

  
  



End file.
